


(so close to me)

by glim



Category: Merlin (BBC)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-22
Updated: 2010-03-22
Packaged: 2017-10-08 06:02:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/73474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glim/pseuds/glim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>she feels like she might break, shatter, and feel herself fall into so many worn out, used up pieces, pleasure exhausted pieces...</p>
            </blockquote>





	(so close to me)

Gwen curls her toes and arches her back, presses herself up towards the ceiling like she could press herself up against the pearl grey-blue-pink Saturday morning sky. Her breath catches in her chest, sharp and loud, and it's good, so good to be able to let out a sound like that, effortless and unchecked.

Against her damp, warm skin, the inside of her thigh, Merlin smiles and nuzzles in close. He's not gentle in bed, not careful like she'll break apart under him, but he's tender. He licks inside her with such attention that she feels like she might break, shatter, and feel herself fall into so many worn out, used up pieces, pleasure exhausted pieces.

"Good?" He mumbles, because he's like that, he likes it when she talks and tells him when she's loving the movement of his mouth against her.

Gwen can't answer yet, not the way he expects, so she makes another pleasure-broken sound and twists her hips to twist herself against Merlin's face. He licks inside her, eats her out like he has all the time in the world to do this, to keep flicking his tongue against her clit, again and again until she cries out, to get his lips as wet as she is and kiss and lick all the sensitive places inside her.

When she's on the edge, body tense with want, Merlin kisses wet and damp at the crease of Gwen's thigh, nuzzles the curve of her belly, mouths against the dip of her waist. His fingers slide into her easily – she's so wet and slick, so ready to feel him work two fingers into her, press his thumb to the side of her clit and just kiss whatever part of Gwen's closest while she cries and quivers.

It's Merlin who goes sort of shy after she comes, like he's not quite sure he can smile as much as he wants to, not until she pulls him in even closer to touch his face and run her fingers through his mussed hair. Gwen kisses him hard, all tongue and uneven breath, and kisses him, until all the delicious shivering's passed through and all that's left is languor.

Then she pushes him back a bit, enough that she can press a hand between her thighs and slick her fingers up, give a last long shiver against her own touch, watch Merlin's eyes go wide and dark, almost like that first time they had sex.

Gwen brings him off that way, their mouths crushed together, her taste between them, her fingers moving strong and sure over his cock. She teases Merlin a little, rubs her thumb over the tip of his erection to feel him whimper into her mouth, holds him close, so close when he comes, rubbing himself off against her thigh.

They're sweaty and sticky, hot breath against each other's skin, sun rising in the window behind them, and Gwen turns to rub her face into Merlin's hair, murmurs "good" and smiles.


End file.
